


Impius ludos

by nympheanevil



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ciel Tops, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mind the Tags, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Power Play, SebaCiel - Freeform, or he thinks he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nympheanevil/pseuds/nympheanevil
Summary: “You perverted demon.” The boy sat atop Sebastian’s erection, rubbing himself back and forth as he bit his lip. “Why are you so hard, Sebastian?”“My lord..” He cleared his voice, “please stop this nonsense,” he begged, as his fingers tempted to grab the boy by his hips.“I said no touching,”
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 7
Kudos: 215





	Impius ludos

“You think I haven’t noticed?” Ciel scoffed, crawling in the bed to reach Sebastian, “How you look at me?”

The demon swallowed, as he watched the Earl’s thin form making his way between his legs. 

“You love to fantasize about me, don’t you?” 

It all happened so quick. The demon tried to hide more than once the needs of his body to his master. Taking care of it on the solitude of his room. More often, he found himself jerking off the thought of him fucking the young Earl. How lewd his expressions would be. How would he shiver when he buried his cock inside that petite body.

“You perverted demon.” The boy sat atop Sebastian’s erection, rubbing himself back and forth as he bit his lip. “Why are you so hard, Sebastian?”

“My lord..” He cleared his voice, “please stop this nonsense,” he begged, as his fingers tempted to grab the boy by his hips. 

“I said no touching,” Ciel hissed. He knew the devil had to obey his every command, and he found a way to take advantage of it. “If only you had told me what you wanted, instead of hitting on the maid. Maybe I wouldn’t have to punish you like this.”

The wicked boy lifted his shirt, revealing that he was wearing nothing underneath. He stroked his own cock as he kept grinding his ass on Sebastian’s erection. 

The demon was a panting mess, resisting the urge to grab the boy by his waist and thrust into that little hole of his.

“Young master...please.” 

Ciel smirked, tilting his head. “Let me know… ” The boy unzipped the demon’s pants, small hands caressing his cock over his underwear, “how bad you want me.” 

“Fuck.” The demon looked up to the ceiling, gathering all the will-power he had. Ciel took advantage of this and lowered his boxers, “Wait..”

“Wait?” he scoffed, “You don’t look like you can wait.” 

Ciel touched the already dripping tip, teasing it with his fingers. 

“Ngh..what a fucking brat you are.” The demon groaned, clenching on the sheets. 

“Then, I don’t think you would mind if I do this.” The boy crawled back, laying before Sebastian’s hardened erection. “I wonder how you taste..”

“Nn-no..mm..fuck.” 

Ciel leaned before the demon, reaching his lips to Sebastian’s erection -- staring back at Sebastian’s ravenous eyes. The devil’s cock was by far thicker and bigger than his. It was no less than Ciel’s new toy to explore his new lustful desires. 

His inexperienced tongue licked the tip as he teased it in circles around the head. The boy tried fitting the cock into his mouth, bearing the pain on his jaw as his mouth adjusted to the size. He went up and down, saliva accumulating underneath. 

Sebastian knew damn well the boy didn’t know how to handle it, so he decided to give him a little aid. A smirk drawing on his lips, he lifted his pelvis, forcing Ciel to suck deeper -- letting out a soft growl as his tip touched the boy’s throat. 

Ciel wondered why the lack of air was making him feel a strange sensation down there. His head felt dizzy, watery eyes staring at the demon with a begging expression. Too much of a show for the sake of Sebastian's self-control. 

The boy tried to withdraw from it to finally breathe, but the demon pushed his master further with his legs. Ciel gagged, as tears ran down his face. 

“What happened to that confidence, my lord?” He teased, as he removed his leg to release him. 

Ciel sat up. Coughing, desperately trying to regain his breath. “Y..ou..bas..tard.” 

He crawled back on top of Sebastian, placing his butt on top of the demon’s cock. Easily sliding the slit between his cheeks due to the precum and saliva. “You will pay for that.” He smirked as he smashed his mouth against Sebastian's lips. Arms wrapping around the demon, hips going back and forth, torturing the demon with a ridiculously slow pace. 

“Ngh..my lord..” He looked down at the boy’s erected cock, “Let me touch you.”

Ciel raised Sebastian’s chin with his finger, “Beg.” 

The demon wasn’t used to being dominated. But he had to admit being restrained was just arousing him more. 

“Perhaps.. this will help you loosen up your tongue.” Ciel reached his arm to the nightstand, grabbing a small bottle of oil. He poured a fair amount on his hand, letting it drip into the demon’s neat black waistcoat. 

Ciel got his hand to his ass, lubed fingers playing around his hole. 

“Ngh... Sebastian, I want you inside m- _ahh_.” A moan escaped from his lips as he deepened a finger inside himself. He gripped on Sebastian’s shoulder, sinful eyes locked on the demon’s gaze -- getting off on how frustrated he was. How much he desired him.

“What a lewd young master.” The demon hissed as he loosened his tie.

The boy inserted a second finger, a tear running down his face, “Sebas..tian..” 

The demon wondered how and when the boy learned to do such things. It must have been when he wasn’t on the manor or else he would’ve noticed. His irises tinted a gleaming fuchsia, and the brand on his hand began to bleed as a result of wanting to disobey his master’s orders. 

But Ciel was smart enough to know how dangerous would it be if he kept teasing the demon -- to drive him to his limit. 

He was about to give him exactly what he wanted.

The boy took out his fingers and hugged the demon’s neck as he sat up slightly to tease the tip of the demon’s cock beneath his hole. It was so slippery, so smooth.. so inviting. 

Ciel’s beautiful face being inches away from him and the tender feeling of his butt was beyond any fantasy he might’ve had. 

“..My lord..please..”

“Please what?” Ciel teased, barely brushing his lips against his.

“Let me touch you.”

The boy gave him a velvety kiss, smiling against his lips, “You may.”

“mmm..fuck” The demon grabbed the boy by his waist, digging his nails in that delicate skin. Without previous notice, he pressed the boy down on his cock. Burying himself completely inside his master. Ciel cried as he shrugged Sebastian’s shirt. Every thrust being more pleasant than the other. 

“Is this.. what you wanted?” the devil asked. 

Ciel nodded as he stared back at the demon with a wanton expression. He loved the satisfaction of having control, but being taken over by that lustful demon was even more pleasing. 

It was so delicious to Sebastian how his master pretended to be the predator, but he was no more than a prey walking right into the trap. 

“Haa~ Hng..more.. sebas..deeper..”

The boy’s sobbing face and begging eyes sent a heatwave down the demon’s body. 

“ _Who gave you permission to be this lewd_?” Sebastian pushed the boy to the bed, pinning his wrists above his head as he kept burying himself in that hot spot. 

“You dirty little boy.” He placed two fingers inside Ciel’s hot mouth, watching him soak them and moan into them. 

“ _Tell me, my lord_..” He huffed, “ _Do you enjoy being the object of my fantasies?”_ Sebastian took out his fingers, only to get them down the boy’s cock. Jerking him off at the same pace of his thrusts.

Ciel looked to his side, embarrassed by how much he had lost control. Now aware of how he was no more than a victim of that animalistic devil.

“Look at me,” He leaned over the boy, releasing his wrists, _“Don’t you dare take your eyes off me.”_

Ciel clenched Sebastian’s arms, his blurry sight trying to focus on that burning gaze. Drowsy and intoxicated by such immense pleasure. 

“ _ **Good boy**_ ,” he cooed as he gave his master a kiss on his forehead. Sebastian knew damn well his master loved being praised, he loved having that prideful ego fed. 

Ciel caressed the spot with his fingers were those warm lips touched, as he looked at the demon with a baffled expression. The boy hugged the devil, so wantonly, so needy as he searched for his mouth. 

Sebastian wondered what it was about that little boy that had him surrendering so willingly before him. Playing his wicked game. 

“Ngh..sebastian.”

The demon caressed the boy’s cheek with his thumb. Ciel was indeed a beautiful boy, even himself, a devil was still weak to such a doll-like beauty. He felt a pinch of jealousy on his stomach at the thought of someone else taking his master. Doing what he and only himself was supposed to do.

He wasn’t going to allow it, those who would get near the boy with lascivious intentions would receive a merciless and excruciating death. 

Sebastian turned the boy to the left, laying on his side as his cock still went back and forth on his tight hole. The demon buried his face on the boy’s neck. Filling his lungs with that sweet scent. 

“Tell me, my lord. _Who owns your body_?” 

“Seb..nnh..”

The demon pulled out, Ciel already whining from the feeling of loss. 

“ _Are you aware it is no less than a demon you seduced within your bed?_ ” Sebastian thrust himself back in, but before hitting that sweet spot, he pulled out again. 

“Nn-don't.”

“What do you want, my lord?” He licked the boy’s ear. 

“Mhg..please..put it back in.”

“My what?” he teased, burying only the tip inside him.

Ciel looked back, his eyes lost in Sebastian’s lips, “Your cock, put it back insid- _mfgg_.”

The demon smashed his lips against Ciel’s, sliding and sucking into that little tongue as his cock went deep inside his master -- in and out at a delicious rhythm. 

He couldn’t help but moan against the boy's mouth. Even for a demon, it was still a lot of pleasure for his human-shaped body. He felt Ciel tensing and pulsing around him, and he just hit it harder, as he drove the boy into the climax. 

Sebastian held the boy closer to him, burying his sharpened fangs on his master’s neck. Ciel was too busy drunk on pleasure to notice he was having his own blood sucked as the demon came inside him -- filling his walls with thick white cum. 

He allowed himself to have a sweet taste of his prey. The flavor intensifying by the boy’s ecstasy. 

What a delicious meal Ciel will be. 

The demon pulled out from his neck, a strand of blood connecting his lips to the bruised skin. He licked into it, as the boy recovered from the aftershock of the orgasm. Ciel had his eyes closed, his young body exhausted from the blood loss. 

“Young master, are you alr-”

“Did you try to eat me, demon?”

“I was just having a small sample.”

“Tch.” He got his hand to his neck, covering the brand. He hissed, looking towards the devil, “As a punishment for your reckless behavior, I forbid you to engage in any sexual act with anyone else.”

Sebastian looked at the boy with widened eyes. As if he wasn’t already on his knees for his corrupted little master, he decided to restrict him even more. The devil licked his lips, staring at the boy with luscious eyes. 

“As you wish, my lord.”


End file.
